


Forelsket

by komorebim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, but not really, chanyeol is a metamorphmagus, everyone in Hogwarts is a gossip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebim/pseuds/komorebim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forelsket (Norwegian): The indescribable euphoria experienced as you begin to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forelsket

**Author's Note:**

> rated T for Jongdae's foul mouth  
> also i just realized i fucked up when i copied the doc into here

  
Jongdae guesses there are a few rules when it comes to dating, such as not flirting with other people or not to kiss other people, he's pretty sure you also shouldn't describe another person's scent after taking a whiff of Amortentia but he's not sure Kim Minseok is aware of that or maybe he is, if the look of confusion on his face says anything.  
   
Jongdae is also a hundred percent sure that it’s _his_ scent Minseok is describing because who else smells like a very bizarre mix of spicy kimchi, chocolate frogs and cats other than himself? He could eat spicy kimchi and chocolate frogs for the rest of his life and he'd die like a happy old man, he’s also the owner of an amazing tabby cat whom he’s proud of (her name is Hyuna and before you ask, no, it has nothing to do with 9muses’ gorgeous leader Hyuna, what do you mean?).  
   
He's also having an internal crisis because _holy shit_? Kim Minseok is in love with him? Kim Minseok as in Gryffindor's Quidditch team captain and Hogwarts sweetheart (that could be debatable since Hufflepuff's Kim Jongin is stealing that spot pretty quickly) but the thought is weird enough, because why would Minseok be in love with Jongdae in the first place.  
   
Sure, Jongdae could charm (and not in the magical way) anyone and their cat, he's enthusiastic and bright and one of the best students at Hogwarts if he says so himself, being a Ravenclaw and all. If he thinks about it though he can see why Minseok likes him, he's quite the catch. Jongdae smiles smugly then it drops just as fast when he remembers Minseok is in a relationship, and with none other than his fellow teammate Luhan, whom everyone has a crush on because of the Veela in his blood and also because he's funny and charming (not as much as Jongdae though), they're literally a dream couple, everyone in the castle is crazy over them.  
   
_Merlin's beard,_ Jongdae's a homewrecker.  
   
He would say it's Luhan, but he knows Luhan despises chocolate frogs (a sin, in Jongdae's personal opinion) and is allergic to cats, so it’s highly unlikely, and Jongdae knows everyone noticed too if the murmuring around them is any sign of it, he sees Minseok's Adam’s apple bob and the panic in his eyes instantly makes Jongdae feel bad for him, the rumor is going to spread as soon as the class is over, by dinner everyone would know that dreamy Kim Minseok is in love with someone other than his equally dreamy boyfriend.  
   
Mrs. Han seems unaware of the chattering and the tension surrounding them though, and proceeds to ask the next student to describe what they smell.  
   
Minseok seems restless the rest of the class, and Jongdae stares at him maybe just as long.  
   
   
   
Jongdae finds out he was right when Baekhyun rushes over to the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall with the latest gossip, stumbling with his words and trying to explain it to him, Jongdae’s lips and eyebrows quirk up in amusement, he’s also aware of the people around them trying to pretend they aren’t listening since Baekhyun isn’t exactly whispering, he hears a few gasping and murmuring to each other causing him to roll his eyes.  
   
“Baek,” Jongdae interrupts his Gryffindor friend, preventing what seemed to be a heart attack, offering him his goblet full of water, Baekhyun takes it gratefully and downs it in one go before settling it back on the table, “I know, I was there,” Baekhyun gasps, attaching himself to his arm, ignoring the pointed glare from Mr. Lee at the High Table as he seats himself next to Jongdae.  
   
“Why didn’t you tell me anything?” Baekhyun practically wails into Jongdae’s ear, making him flinch and try to shake off the biggest gossiper in Hogwarts from cutting off the circulation from his arm, he shrugs.  
   
“Because it’s none of my or _your_ business, and he seemed terrified and confused,” he plops a piece of bread into his mouth and takes the risk to glance at the Gryffindor table, which is devoid of both a certain Quidditch captain and his pretty boyfriend, he cringes, imagining what they could be talking about, “I felt pity,” he purposely leaves out the bit of him possibly being the cause of a future break up. _Merlin, everyone will hate him if they found out_.  
   
He sees his best friend’s pout and avoids his eyes, “This is the biggest gossip so far this year, Jongdae. How could you deprive me from something like this?”  
   
“Because you were gonna tell Chanyeol, and then Chanyeol would’ve told Sehun, and then Sehun would’ve told Jongin, and then Jongin would’ve…”  
   
“Fine, I get it,” Baekhyun pouts harder, if it’s even possible and detaches himself from Jongdae’s arm, he sighs in relief, “But I’m still curious, I want details,” Baekhyun grins excitedly, stealing some bread from Jongdae’s plate, who frowns at him.  
   
Jongdae glances at the people around the table and sees them whipping their heads away, pretending they weren’t eavesdropping, Jongdae sighs and stands up, “Not here,” the brunette squeals and follows him until they’re both sitting under a tree outside of the castle, not before Jongdae double checked no one was around, of course. He sighs through his nose, avoiding Baekhyun’s expectant eyes.  
   
Jongdae explains as much as he can, before he hesitantly adds the most important bit, taking in Baekhyun’s dumbfounded expression, he wishes he had a camera, that expression was blackmail material.  
   
“You’re telling me,” Baekhyun starts calmly. _Oh no_ , “That Kim Minseok, _the_ Kim Minseok, is in love with you?” Jongdae nods softly, playing nervously with the hem of his robe. He rolls his eyes when the other cackles, falling backwards on top of the grass and clutching his stomach; this is what he gets for actually telling Baekhyun things.  
   
“Stop that, I’m never telling you shit again, you bitch,” Baekhyun’s giggles increase at that, making Jongdae’s need to punch him larger, “Shut the fuck up, I’m being serious, who the fuck smells like kimchi, chocolate frogs and cats but me,” he huffs, Baekhyun’s giggles cease enough for him to breathe properly, even if he looks a bit red in the face. _He looks ugly_ , Jongdae thinks, being petty because he can, _serves him right_.  
   
“Anyone?” Baekhyun supplies, “Jongdae, anyone can fit that description, Hogwarts is huge and you’re not the only one that loves kimchi, chocolate frogs and cats, how would you know it’s you?” Baekhyun shakes his head, making Jongdae frown and he hates to admit it but, Baekhyun might be right ( _never_ tell him that, he won’t let Jongdae live it down).  
   
“Because…just because, alright?” Jongdae huffs, turning away so he can’t see Baekhyun shaking his head at him, “It made sense then,” he mutters.  
   
“I mean yeah, sure, maybe he is buddy, who knows,” Baekhyun shrugs, patting him on the back. They sit there in silence for a while (which worries Jongdae because Baekhyun is _never_ silent) until he sees Baekhyun grinning at him, eyes twinkling with mischief and Jongdae knows they’re all doomed.  
   
   
   
“I am _not_ gonna seduce Minseok, are you insane?” Jongdae is pretty sure Baekhyun went insane because there’s no way someone would suggest something so ridiculous, he guesses his face is pretty hilarious right now by the look of amusement in Baekhyun’s.  
   
“It’s not seducing per se, you just have to get close to him you know, talk a bit, maybe flirt, see what kind of reactions he has and then you’ll find out if he’s really in love with you, it’s a genius plan!” Baekhyun is grinning like mad and by this point Jongdae is considering taking him to Madam Pomfrey.  
   
“So basically you want me to use him,” he stares blankly at Baekhyun, who grimaces.  
   
“You didn’t have to put it that way, it sounds bad!” Jongdae scoffs, standing up, “Wait, seriously think about it,” the Gryffindor hurries up, almost tripping with the hem of his robe but managing to not fall, “Who knows, maybe you’ll end up liking him,” now Jongdae really freezes, staring at Baekhyun as if he was a Boggart.  
   
“You’re crazy, that’s not happening,” Jongdae resumes his walk back into the castle with Baekhyun trailing behind.  
   
“Why not? Minseok is great, he’s athletic, friendly, really smart and not to mention his abs because wow,” Baekhyun whistles, making him scrunch his nose.  
   
“I know Minseok is great, it’s just…” Jongdae fidgets by the door, unsure of telling him. He sighs, “I don’t think I’m…good enough, you know,” he murmurs, looking away.  Sure, Jongdae is confident about himself, he knows he’s handsome and smart, a true charmer, but there are certain exceptions where he really can’t be all that confident. This one is an example. “Minseok is kind of perfect”  
   
Baekhyun is staring at him in disbelief, “Jongdae, you’re an amazing guy, alright? You know this. No one, not Minseok, not anyone, can say otherwise, and if they do I’ll have them walking on jelly legs all week,” he scoffs, making Jongdae grin.  
   
“You’re right, this is why I keep you around,” Jongdae ruffles Baekhyun’s hair, making him whine about how long it took him to look effortlessly messy.  
   
“You just keep me around for compliments,” Baekhyun sniffles, “Good to know,”  
   
Jongdae rolls his eyes, “come on, cry baby, we have to come up with a plan,” that seems to do the trick, as Baekhyun’s face immediately lights up.  
   
   
   
This was a bad idea, Jongdae realizes a few days later, when he sees Minseok sitting on a table isolated from the rest, face sullen and pouty.  
   
“He looks miserable,” Baekhyun murmurs from their (not really discreet) hiding spot between some shelves, “Do you think Luhan broke up with him?” He whispers excitedly, and whining when he receives a smack to the back of his head.  
   
“Don’t go around enjoying other people’s misery,” He shakes his head, sighing and standing straight, turning away from the depressing scene.  
   
“Just go there, will you, ask him if you can sit there” Jongdae hesitates before taking a deep breath and tightening his hold on the strap of his bag before walking towards the table where Minseok is seated. He doesn’t seem to notice him at first, too focused on the book in front of him, so Jongdae clears his throat softly.  
   
His heart might’ve skipped a beat when Minseok’s eyes rose to meet his’. Jongdae fidgets and bits his lip.  
   
“Can I sit here?” He tries for his award winning smile, the one that never fails to help him get away with stuff but Minseok doesn’t seems fazed, glancing at all the free tables around him before directing his gaze back at Jongdae, “It’s just,” he clears his throat, heart hammering against his chest. “I like to study with people around and you’re the only one here,” He whispers and scratches the back of his neck.  
   
“Ah” Minseok hums, scanning Jongdae before settling his eyes on Jongdae’s. His heart might’ve just stuttered a bit, but you can’t blame Jongdae, Minseok has really pretty eyes. “What about your friends?” Minseok seems both amused and curious.  
   
“They’re all busy, those traitors” Jongdae lies, but Minseok doesn’t really need to know now, does he. He can see the corners of Minseok’s mouth twitching and counts it as a win.  
   
“Alright, sure,” Jongdae eagerly sits down in front of him, placing his books on the table.  
   
“I’m Jongdae” Minseok chuckles.  
   
“Yes, I know,” Jongdae is startled for a second, blinking at Minseok, who’s smiling brightly at him. He feels kind of warm and he blames the soup he ate earlier before coming here. “We _are_ in the same year, you know?”  
   
“Ah, yes, of course,” the Ravenclaw laughs nervously, chewing his lip. “I just didn’t expect you to know,” He shrugs and opens up his book.  
   
Minseok is frowning at him, head tilted and Jongdae thinks he looks a bit like a cat, he can almost see the tail flicking behind him. He’s painfully _cute_. But he’s never saying it out loud, especially to Baekhyun and Chanyeol, who, Jongdae guesses, definitely joined him and is probably hiding behind the shelf and flirting with the smaller Gryffindor.  
   
_Gross_.  
   
“You’re very popular, everyone knows who you are,” Jongdae is slightly surprised, he knows that some people recognize him but he never knew that he’s popular. Well, not that he’s complaining.  
   
“You are too, being the captain of the Quidditch team and all that.” Minseok smiles at that, showing his gums and Jongdae might’ve melted a bit. If Minseok really is in love with him, it wouldn’t be upsetting in the least.  
   
“Ah, I guess,” the Gryffindor captain shrugs, playing with the corners of a book, he seems bashful, like he still doesn’t get used to being the center of attention. “I guess I’m known now for different things,” his smile drops and he redirects his eyes to the book in front of him.  
   
Right, that’s why Jongdae is here. He can also feel some people’s eyes on the both of them. _Great_.  
   
“I know, I, uh…I was there,” He whispers and sees Minseok flinching, as if he’s expecting Jongdae to throw shit at him. Jongdae frowns, feeling a bit of anger growing in his chest. “It’s not your fault who you fall in love with, and by the look of your face back then you have no idea of who might be, so don’t beat yourself up for that,” Minseok is staring at him with wide eyes, but then the look of shock turns into a big smile and Jongdae notices how his cheeks fill with a soft rosy color.  
   
“Yeah…you’re the first person to tell me that, thank you,” Minseok’s eyes twinkle with something other than the light,and Jongdae thinks that the Gryffindor is not as clueless as he thought he was.  
   
Jongdae finds himself stealing glances at Minseok for the rest of their “study session”. Catching the other’s eyes and smiling shyly at each other.  
   
When he leaves the library, he realizes he doesn’t remember anything he read.  
   
   
   
The next few days are different. Starting from Chanyeol and  Baekhyun throwing shy looks and smiles at each other instead of being rowdy and making other people’s food explode, and ending with his study sessions with Minseok.  
   
They didn’t really intend to make them a regular thing, they just both happened to be in the library at the same time. Or, at least, that’s what Jongdae is trying to convince himself of. It’s filled with silence and gentle smiles and Jongdae wishes Minseok really was in love with him because it’s driving him insane.  
   
“So, uhm,” Jongdae clears his throat, playing with the quill in his hand, he’s supposed to finish an essay for History of Magic but he’s nowhere near finished, especially with Minseok sitting in front of him and being generally distracting. “Did you, uh, find the person you’re supposedly in love with?”  
   
Minseok freezes, gazing up at Jongdae. He knows it’s kind of a sensitive topic, since Luhan broke up with Minseok after hearing rumors of him hanging out with another guy at the library. Jongdae really, really tries to ignore the fact that the “other guy” is definitely him, and he pretends he doesn’t notice the stares in the hallways or when he enters the Great Hall.  
   
Minseok clears his throat after a while, going back to the parchment in front of him, “I don’t know” Jongdae’s heart skips a beat, but he ignores it, deeming it as the excitement of knowing.  
   
“Oh?” His throat suddenly feels dry and he wishes he had a glass of water right now.  
   
“Yeah, but it’s kind of hard…especially with people avoiding me,” he whispers, his voice sounding strained. Jongdae feels something in his chest, guilt and sadness maybe. After the rumors started, everyone deemed Minseok as a cheater, generally avoiding him and sending nasty looks his way. Not that Jongdae wasn’t getting any of those, but it wasn’t as bad as it was for Minseok.  
   
“I’m sorry…It’s my fault all this happened,” he whispers, gulping down the knot in his throat and fiddling with the hem of his robe. Minseok shakes his head and smiles gently at him.  
   
“It’s not your fault, Jongdae…” the Gryffindor starts but is cut off by Jongdae.  
   
“But it is, the rumors got worse after I sat with you,” he murmurs and knows the look on his face mirrors the guilt he feels.  
   
“It’s not your fault,” Minseok repeats, placing his hand on top of Jongdae’s to stop the fidgeting, “It’s not our fault people assume things and spread rumors,” he shakes his head and takes his hand away, Jongdae immediately misses the warmth, “And it’s definitely not your fault I can’t keep my feelings on check and I seem to be more oblivious than I thought I was,” Minseok exhales loudly, running a hair through his auburn hair.  
   
He looks exhausted and the pang in Jongdae’s chest grows into something bigger.  
   
“You should rest,” Jongdae whispers gently, brushing his hand with Minseok’s, leaving a tingling feeling on his fingertips. Minseok smiles just as gently and shakes his head.  
   
“I need to keep my mind off all this, and studying seems to work…your company is also enough,” He smiles wider at Jongdae.  
   
Jongdae knows by the hitch on his own breath that he’s royally fucked.  
   
   
   
“This was not the plan,” Jongdae hisses at Baekhyun, who’s too busy staring at their tall Slytherin friend who’s also staring back hard enough. Jongdae swears they’re both about to melt. He gags for effect. “Stop eye fucking and help me,” He smacks both their arms.  
   
He glares at Chanyeol, who just rolls his eyes. “You like him, so, what’s the big deal?” Jongdae scoffs, as if that wasn’t enough reason.  
   
“I wasn’t _supposed_ to like him, I just wanted to know if he’s in love with me,” Baekhyun snorts and Jongdae glares harder. “This is your fault,”  
   
“I just gave you the idea, you decided to follow it, that’s not my fault,” He grins at Jongdae’s offended expression, “Also, you already liked him before all this mess,” Jongdae spluttered.  
   
“I did not!” He screeches, taking satisfaction in both of his—stupid—friends flinching.  
   
“Of course you did,” Chanyeol smiles smugly, “even Jongin noticed and he’s asleep half of the time,”  
   
Jongdae opens his mouth to object, but Baekhyun beats him up to it, “You were always staring at him, and you went to every Gryffindor game just to ogle at him,” Jongdae gapes at him.  
   
“He’s attractive why wouldn’t I stare at him, and I love Quidditch, you know that,” Baekhyun rises an eyebrow.  
   
“Yeah, but you stare at him all the time, and you only go to Ravenclaw’s or Gryffindor’s games, I haven’t seen you in any Hufflepuff or Slytherin game,” Chanyeol shoots back.  
   
Jongdae sees the twin grins and crossed arms and he knows he has lost to them _again_ , he groans loudly and drops his head on the table.  
   
He groans louder at the pats on his back. “If it makes you feel better, he might be in love with you,” Jongdae’s heart thumps against his chest.  
   
“But what if it isn’t me,” He whispers without raising his head, “there’s the possibility of being another person, and I’ve done nothing but ruin stuff for him,”  
   
“Well…you could ask him and then tell him the truth” His head shoots up this time.  
   
“Do you want me to fuck up the little chance I have?” Jongdae seethes.  
   
“No, we want you to stop sulking and do something about it” Chanyeol pats his back harder, making him wince. Jongdae narrows his eyes at them.  
   
“When are _you_ both doing something about your _thing_?” They both splutter, red to the roots of their hair and Jongdae smiles smugly at seeing them both so flustered and avoiding each other’s eyes. He snickers when he sees Chanyeol’s hair turn from his normal black to bright red.  
   
He wins this time.  
   
   
   
Jongdae is not mad.  
   
He’s fucking furious.  
   
He was on his way to the Great Hall with Chanyeol, intending nothing but to eat a well deserved meal and then passing out on his bed. He smiled when he saw Minseok at the entrance, waiting for both of them, until he heard a group of 5 th years snickering, and then they shouted at Minseok.  
   
Which is why he’s struggling now in Chanyeol’s hold, trying to reach out for the kids in front of him, who looks ready to piss his pants, and he wishes he had his wand, but it’s safe in Minseok’s hands.  
   
“Let go,” he hisses, pushing forwards only to be held back by Chanyeol’s arms. _Damn muscles, why can’t Chanyeol be lanky again_. “I’m gonna teach that brat a lesson,” Minseok shakes his head and shoos the 5 th years, who take off running, not before shouting “Slut” and a few unnecessary “Cheater” at Minseok, who winces, Jongdae lashes out and screams at Chanyeol to let him go.  
   
Minseok shushes him, placing his hands on Jongdae’s shoulders, he smiles softly at him but it doesn’t reach his eyes, and somehow that makes him even more upset. “You’re smarter than this, Jongdae,” Minseok taps the brunette’s forehead with his wand and nods at the tall metamorphmagus to let him go.  
   
The Ravenclaw huffs, crossing his arms, he doesn’t even care that the people around has paused to look at the scenes, he’s so sick of all the rumors, of the people treating Minseok like shit. He glares at them, “What the fuck are you looking at?” That causes the students to scatter, Minseok huffs and punches his arm.  
   
“Why did you do that, I’m not fragile, I can take care of myself,” Jongdae’s frown deepens.  
   
“Then why don’t you?” He demands, clenching his fists, “Why do you let them treat you like this,” He says between his teeth.  
   
Minseok smiles sadly, “Because it’s useless to fight a whole mob, and I don’t really care, I have the people that matter around me,” He places his hands on Jongdae’s shoulders, “Luhan and I are on good terms, but people ignore that for the sake of gossiping,” He shakes his head.  
   
Jongdae feels both his heart and face fall. _Oh_.  
   
“You…you’re back together?” He whispers, all will to fight draining from his body. And he wishes he wasn’t so transparent, he wishes his disappointment and hurt didn’t show on his face, because Minseok is staring at him with an indescribable look on his dark eyes. Jongdae feels himself falling deeper and he hates himself for it.  
   
Minseok grabs his hand then, pulling him in the direction of the Astronomy Tower.  
   
He tries to ignore the churning in his stomach because he knows that’s a place for couples to do things he’d rather not mention.  
   
He gulps when Minseok closes the door with a click of the lock, and promptly looks away, gnawing at his bottom lip.  
   
“No,” He blinks and turns to look at the Gryffindor, who looks upset.  
   
“Huh?” Minseok sighs through his nose, obviously frustrated.  
   
“Luhan and I…” Jongdae tries to hide his flinching but Minseok notices anyways, “We’re not back together,” He shakes his head and Jongdae stares dumbfounded.  
   
“Really?” Minseok smirks, taking a step closer in his direction and Jongdae can’t move, not even when their chests are touching, not even when their breaths are mingling, causing goosebumps to erupt all over his body.  
   
“You know, I found the person,” Minseok answers instead, on a soft whisper, lips just a breath away from Jongdae’s and he can feel his knees weakening. Minseok grasps his wrist; thumb caressing gently the skin, the brunette can feel his heart beating so loudly he’s sure Minseok can hear it.  
   
“Oh?” He’s trembling and he knows it, he knows Minseok knows it, but he can’t help it, not when this is going where he thinks it is. Minseok hums, stepping even closer.  
   
“I know you’ve known this whole time,” He freezes, staring wide eyed at Minseok’s gummy grin.  
   
“I’m sorry,” he blurts out, panicking, “I wanted to tell you, I really wanted to but I wasn’t sure and I didn’t know if you’d hate me because I ruined everything for you, your relationship, your reputation, your-“ He yelps, heart hammering in his chest and eyes wide.  
   
Minseok is kissing him.  
   
_He’s kissing him_.  
   
He releases a shuddering breath, pressing harder into the kiss and moves his trembling hands to Minseok’s waist hesitantly. He opens his mouth slowly when he feels Minseok’s tongue licking his bottom lip, whimpering when he feels it brushing against his own. Minseok’s hands are on his hair, tugging gently and Jongdae feels his bones melting into the floor with his sanity.  
   
He whines when Minseok parts from him, chasing the other’s lips but Minseok chuckles and places his hands on his cheeks instead, looking into the younger’s eyes.  
   
“I don’t care about any of that,” His thumb traces Jongdae’s cheekbone, “I’ve known since the beginning too, maybe even before that,” He whispers and rests his forehead against Jongdae’s.  
   
“You did?” He whispers back, circling Minseok’s waist with his arms to bring him closer. He pouts. “You never said anything” Minseok shrugs.  
   
“I was scared, a lot of stuff was happening…but it doesn’t matter anymore,” He smiles brightly, pecking the brunette’s lips once, then twice.  
Jongdae feels his chest filling with fondness, and finds himself smiling just as brightly.  
   
“I guess it doesn’t,” He hums before placing his lips on Minseok’s again.  
   
He’s not sure how things are gonna work out from here, he doesn’t know if Minseok will still love him in a few years, he does know that he’s willing to take the risk.  
   
   
   
“I’ll still kick those fifth year’s asses, I will find them,” Minseok cackles and shakes his head.  
   
“I’ll give them two seconds before they realize you’re not as scary as they thought, then I’ll have to drag your weak ass to Madam Pomfrey,”  
   
Jongdae pouts until Minseok rolls his eyes and kisses it away.  
   
He should thank that Amortentia potion. Maybe Baekhyun too, but then again, he doesn’t want Baekhyun being smug and annoying.  
   
He deepens the kiss instead, forgetting about anything that isn’t Minseok and his soft lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so there's a few stuff I gotta add:  
> -Baekhyun and Chanyeol are both 6th years  
> -Jongdae is a 6th year but is taking advanced potions bc he's fucking smart  
> -Luhan and Minseok are still friends  
> -Jongdae and Baekhyun are half-bloods, Minseok is a muggleborn and Chanyeol is a pureblood
> 
> I might do a sequel of chanbaek's story but who knows  
> Please consider that English is not my first language so if there's any mistakes let me know, since I don't have a beta reader.
> 
> Comment and I hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
